esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
John Labelle
John Labelle was an Esmeraldan military and political leader who rose to prominence during the 53rd century. As Labelle III, he was Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5262 to 5265. Coming from a proud noble heritage, he was a descendant of two former Emperors and was called "John the Good". He died in 5265 of apparent heart failure at the age of 63. Biography John Labelle was a career military of officer who became famous throughout the empire with the destruction of an Advenan dreadnaught during the Third Metal War. As the commander of the HMS Atlanta he served as the commanding officer for Daniel Rowan during his early years. Labelle’s command of the first imperial fleet at the Battle of the Croix made him famous beyond his noble heritage. John shortly after helped to squash the Berran riots. After the third metal war ended, he left the military and returned home to rule Labelle City. He became a father and decides to enter into politics. When he is elected to the senate, he is required by law to abdicate his hereditary titles. As a strong member of the Royalist party, Labelle rose to the rank of Prime Minister and served as a mentor to another solider turned politician named Vernon Tarsitano. Eventually John was chosen to become the Viceroy of the Empire and a few years later, was crowned Emperor Labelle III in 5262. Labelle tapped his good friend and protégé, Vernon Tarsitano, to be his heir apparent. Labelle ratified the Spectral project early into his reign, drawing much criticism from the public for over spending on the military during peacetime. Personality Labelle was incorruptible. He was also a dynamic, idealistic and charismatic leader who could inspire fierce loyalty in his subordinates. However, Labelle was at times known to be reckless and stubborn, and possessed a fierce temper that could lead to occasional explosive outbursts of anger. Fortunately, he tended to calm quickly and he usually demonstrated a cheerful and upbeat personality. After taking the throne, he displayed an increasingly impatient attitude with accomplishing his goals. Physical Description John was a white human male. He had greyish-black hair and was clean shaven. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire (5262-5265) *Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire (5256-5262) *Prince of Esmeralda (5256-5262) *Prime Minister of the Imperial Senate (5246-5256) *Leader of Official Opposition of the Imperial Senate (5245-5246) *Royalist Party Leader (5245-5256) *Senator for Labelle City's Second District (5242-5256) *Duke of Labelle (5240-5242) * Lord of the Sûreté (5240-5242) * Baron of Laws (5240-5242) *Commandant of the First Imperial Fleet (5235-5239) *Imperial Legion Captain (5235-5240) Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient *Ratified the Spectral Project *Third Metal War Veteran Timeline *5202: Born in Labelle City *5202: Inducted into House Labelle, Master Caste. *5220: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5222: Receives Naval Flight Wings *5223: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Flight Control) *5224: Assigned to HMS Courtois as Flight Controller *5225: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5226: Marries Laura Lawrings *5227: Promoted to Lieutenant *5229: Assigned as HMS Courtois Executive Officer (Command Division) *5230: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *5232: Assigned to HMS Atlanta as Executive Officer *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Participates in the 'Battle of Chaeronea' *5235: Participates in the 'Battle of Natodren' *5235: Assumes Command of HMS Atlanta. Destroys Advenan Dreadnaught ship. *5235: Promoted to Captain *5235: Assigned as HMS Atlanta Commanding Officer *5235: Assigned as Commandant of the First Imperial Fleet. Retains Command of HMS Atlanta. *5236: Decorated with Krazer Cross by Emperor Garbháin II *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Leads First Imperial Fleet at the 'Battle of the Croix' to a steady victory *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5238: Oversees Imperial Forces during the Berran Riots. *5238: Son, Patrick Labelle, born in Labelle City *5239: Father, Ludovic Labelle, dies in Labelle City. *5239: Takes leave of absence from the Legion *5240: Retires from the Imperial Legion. *5240: Becomes the Duke of Labelle, Lord of the Sûreté and Baron of Laws *5242: Elected to Imperial Senate (Labelle City's Second) as a Royalist *5242: Abdicates his titles and leadership of House Labelle to his son, Patrick Labelle. He names his brother, Byron, as the High Steward and acting head of the household until his son comes of age. *5243: Stradan War Begins *5245: Voted as Royalist Party Leader. Becomes Leader of Official Opposition. *5246: Becomes the Prime Minister. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached. *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5256: Resigns from Senate. Resigns as Royalist Party Leader. *5256: Appointed as the Prince of Esmeralda by Emperor Tull X *5256: Appointed as Imperial Viceroy by Emperor Tull X *5260: The Borders Wars End *5262: Emperor Tull X (Jeff Tull) *5262: Crowned as Emperor Labelle III by The Consilium *5262: Appoints Vernon Tarsitano as the Prince of Esmeralda *5262: Appoints Vernon Tarsitano as Imperial Viceroy *5262: Appoints Mextran as Imperial Chancellor *5262: Ratifies the Spectral Project *5265: Dies at age of 63 of heart complications. Category:Emperors of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Main Characters Category:Viceroys of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Nobles Category:Officers Category:Labelle City Category:Prime Ministers of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Royalist Party Category:Pilots Category:HMS Courtois personnel Category:HMS Atlanta personnel Category:Senators Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Leaders of the Opposition Category:Spectral Project Category:House Labelle Category:North Folk Category:The Consilium Category:Legionnaires